The Reed
by Dauntless Nephilim
Summary: Everyone though they knew who these Boys are when actually it's far from the truth. Deep secrets are hidden beneath. They won't show it easily. Once you're in, you can't go back.. Let the games begin. WARNING: BoyXGirl & BoyXBoy
1. Chapter 1: Secrets

**I don't own the song in this story :P Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Reed<strong>

**Chapter 1: Secrets**

**_"I'm sick of all the insincere, so I'm gonna give all my secrets away"_**

**_ Secrets - One Republic_**

Rain started pouring down from the rooftop, making droplets of water dripped down to the ground. It's always cloudy in here or raining. It gets kind of boring when all you can do is waiting for the class to end. But not for the teacher, like Mr. Alec here.

"One of the secrets to identify the person you talking are lying to you is by his/her eyes."

Mr. Alec patted Mason head that was currently sleeping in the class and the class fell into giggling when Mason jerked his head up, "No I didn't do it!"

"What you didn't do Mason?" Alec crossed his arms in front his chest, raising an eyebrow at the poor boy.

Mason averted his gaze from Mr. Alec eyes, "I-… didn't sleep at your class." The class erupted into laugh again when Mason blushed.

Alec patted his head, mouthing '_Detention' _to Mason and turned to walk back to the front of the class, shaking his head, "Lesson number two, stuttering. Number three the person can't stay still while talking with you…-" Alec glanced at a girl with long curly black hair in the back of the class, who's currently giggling at him and he smiled softly.

* * *

><p>"Please Danny? Just this one time?" the girl with hazel eyes and brown hair tilted her head, wrapping her arms around the little boy neck.<p>

"B-ut…-" Daniel got a weird feeling in his stomach when she leaning closer to him and he tried hard not to let her see what she want from him as his big blue eyes stared at her eyes before he looked down.

"-…fine." Daniel let her kiss his cheek, making him blush and she took his picture with her handphone camera.

"Aw! I love you my little cute boy." The girl giggled and ruffled his brown hair before she blow him a kiss and walked out the school.

The little boy knew he'll get punish if either Alec or his dad knew he gave his picture to someone. He need to stay away from home tonight and find a way to delete that picture, or he can do it now.

Daniel decided to follow her outside.

* * *

><p>"Gerard, how much you got?" the guys were surrounding a tall dark brown hair guy with a wicked smirk on his face that was leaning against his shiny black <em>Ford Mustang Shelby GT500 Convertible<em>. A long of shitty name. But it was worth it as he noticed they were staring at him in jealousy.

"A Benjamin?" Jason guessed but Gerard scoffed.

"Nope 1000. This time I got Jackpot guys." Gerard bragged. He like this kind of attention and saw the guys gaped at him, amazed.

He knew they won't doubt him because he invited them to the horserace and they see it with their own eyes and even betting for the horses. They just not as lucky as he is, or should he say they don't have that kind of ability.

"Man, this means party tonight!" Aaron beamed and high-fived Gerard.

"8 PM _Devil Tavern Club_." He nodded, he can't help it. If the guys want party, there will be a hell of party. He doesn't want to disappoint them and he needs this kind of distraction after a long time sulking in his room. And thinking about sulking he saw the red hair with amazing emerald eyes at the class today.

"Invite the entire classmate okay?" Gerard told the guys.

"Everyone? Including the nerds?" Zach laughed at him, "or the _bitches_." Jason added with a playful smirk and they laughed.

"Yeah, everyone, bring as many people you can get."

The guys stared at him in disbelief, "Okay G, just make sure you really come this time." Jason patted his shoulder and he grinned at him. Of course he won't miss this.

* * *

><p>A soft moan escaped her mouth and Chris slipped his tongue inside her mouth. She tangled her fingers around his hair, pressing herself closer to him while she caressed the piercing on his tongue with her.<p>

Chris moaned back and let her play with his piercing until she pulled back and fiddled with his jeans belt.

"You got the condom?" she asked him breathlessly.

Chris glanced at the nightstand, making sure she noticed it before he looked back at her again. He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and stared at her green eyes, getting lost into it.

"Chris?"

Chris blinked, he didn't realize she already naked on top of him. He reached for the pack then he rested one arm behind his head and tossed the pack up before catching it back again with his other hand.

"H-how much?" the girl asked again, her face blushing.

"You know how much my price." Chris raised an eyebrow and smirked.

He set his price high not because his reputation as a sexy beast that made the girls after him like mad hunter. No. Hopefully his devil would obey him this time because he doesn't want another dead girl in his hand. He wouldn't do this again if he she didn't plead with her beautiful eyes. Is a curse for him, those green eyes always melted the devil inside him. He looked up at the damned eyes, it isn't too late to back off.

"Yeah, sure." She picked up her jeans and put a bundle of money on the nightstand.

The rain stopped when the night came and Chris put back on his shirt, leaving the girl sleep at the bed as he put the money on his jeans pocket.

His black hair still tousled having that irritatingly sexy, just-fucked look as he walked inside the Devil Tavern Club.

* * *

><p>"Remind me why the hell am I doing in here?" Mason groaned seeing Jason and his buddies at middle of the dance floor. The place packed with dancing teenager bodies, the bass thumping loudly with techno sound and the crimson lights shines from the ceiling.<p>

"Because I ask you to come." Daniel stated and crossed his arms in front his chest. He was lucky his height is above the usual 12 years old kid. Just with a little trick and Mason help, he could easily pass the bouncer.

"And you are invited anyway, so why not?" he grinned when Mason just pursed his lips and glared at the view in front of him. Now he just need to find Angela and delete his picture. This is where the hard part begin.

"Help me find Angela." Daniel looked at Mason who was scowling beside him.

"How can I help you if I don't know who she is?" Mason glanced around the room, looking restless and his cheek flushed.

"You okay?" He asked him worriedly. He thought it's not that hot in here but Mason face was red like a tomato.

Mason flinched and jerked his head to look at him, "Yeah." He gulped hard and nodded, "I just need.. time out."

Daniel notice a tall guy was looking at them from across the room like they are his prey for tonight. "Creep.. don't worry, we'll get out from here before he could do anything to us."

"You're leaving soon?"

Daniel nearly jumped when the guy already in front of them and Mason immediately paled.

"Mason right? I'm Gerard, one of your classmate." He offered his hand for him but Mason ignored him. For a second Daniel thought his eyes turned red but he highly doubt it. Maybe it was because the red light that shines above them.

"And who is your little friend here?"

"I'm his cousin." Daniel grimaced when he called him that.

"I don't remember inviting a _preschooler_." Gerard looked at him amused. So he was the one who made this ridiculous party that scream lots of money.

"We just want to see someone then we will go." Mason put a hand on his shoulder knowing he would bit Gerard's head off if he didn't stop him.

"No, take your time. I don't mind." Gerard waved him off and smiled at Mason.

Just when Mason was about to pull him away from there, he heard the uproar and saw Alec walked inside the club.

* * *

><p><strong>That's all for the 1st Chapter guys. :) I hope you like it. Don't forget to Review, it'll warms my heart! :D <strong>

**-REN-  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2: Actress

***DINO HUGS FOR EVERYONE THAT REVIEWED MY STORY!***

**Disclaimer: Aaliyah belongs to my lovely xXxDay-ZxXx! :D**

**Thanks Crystal, Day-Z, Holly and Emma! I love you RAWR**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Actress<strong>

"_I want to see the stars twinkle..Like they were your eyes__"_

_ Wish You Well - Katie Herzig_

A soft hum escaped her soft lips. He knew those red full lips are soft because he once kissed it accidentally when they bumped against each other at the hallway or the fact he gave CPR to her before she woke up, pushing his head away and coughed the water out if that also counts.

"Aaliyah." He gave her a warning tone.

She just smiled innocently as she keeps humming making him glanced at her and gave her a scolding look.

Aaliyah giggled and went to sit on the desk, "I'm bored." She stated, "And you should let me go or I'm going to annoy the shit out of you."

Oh she doesn't know how much he wants to let her go and went home, ending his work for the day but the old man won't let him that easily.

"You're an actress, just pretend that you're a good student having a detention." He typed into his laptop.

"The problem is we're not pretending, I'm not a '_good girl'_ and I don't want to work on that paper. My hand's sore." She gave him a pointed look back.

"That's yours problem. Not mine." he sighed, "Besides, you wouldn't have to do it if you didn't harass the boy." He gave a slight amused hint but his tone still scolding.

"I can't help it, he touched my ass and I just _threatened_ him!" Aaliyah crossed her arms in front her chest, her brown eyes studied his reaction.

_Damn.. is she telling the truth? She didn't say that before to the old man. Or she told me this just to see if I would snap at the boy and let her go. _He keeps his face calm and composed which making the girl licked scowled.

"You broke his nose." He stated and turned off the laptop, putting it back to his backpack before he glanced at her abandoned paper work. He knew she won't obey him. Who the hell is he anyway?

"Would you prefer I burn him to death instead?" She pointed out and he frowned slightly at the thought. He knew she would do it if she want, just like The Anarchy Goddess who isn't afraid to make a mess.

And again, _if_ she's telling the truth then the answer would definitely be _Yes. _

"No. Haven't you had enough already? Do you want me to tell your dad?" he gritted his teeth. She knew he wouldn't dare to tell her dad so what she answered made him stunned for a moment.

"I hate you." With that she stormed out of the room leaving him there.

"Aaliyah!" he ran after her, grabbing his backpack along the way and closed the door behind him before he followed her to the parking lot.

He could hear screeches from the tires when Aaliyah escaped with a car. Well shit, she just stole their car and he doesn't know where she's heading or how to catch her.

"Cab!" he called the yellow taxi and it immediately stopped in front of him as he quickly told the cabby to follow after the car.

It'll be pretty bad, no really bad if he lose her. He will get fired from his job. What would he do for a living then? He still needs lots of money for Daniel's school. Well he can go back to his old self, being FBI and kicked bad guy asses. _Yeah right, with that kind of record as soon as I stepped inside the office, I'll be thrown into the dungeon. _He scoffed.

The taxi stopped in front a club with red neon sign: _The Devil Tavern. _

Alec pay the cab and slung his backpack to his shoulder as he got inside the damned club, searching for Aaliyah.

* * *

><p>"<em>Now you've been bad, and it goes on and on and on..'til you come home babe, 'til you come home.." <em>Maroon5 blasted his radio as Gerard drove his car in the middle of the street. He looked up and saw the night sky turned dark. He was late. And of course he doesn't have time to pick up Alicia, his date, and drove again to the party.

He could see the dark cloud at the sky above him and he remembered the weather news for today, it'll be raining, like usual.

"Great day isn't it?" he mumbled and brushed his thumbs over the steer wheel. Sometimes he liked to talk with his car when he's alone and no one could judge him. He doesn't need to pretend like a good guy and constantly bragged to make his little admirer to like him even more. When he's driving full speed at the freeway, he let it all out. Hell, everyone knew how crazy if he got behind the wheel. And surely, he got lots of tickets from Mr. Big Moustache from it. Let's say he gave them nice tip to let him go.

"I hope they'll come at the party. That little bastard and the red hair cutie." He grinned at the thought. "What about Alicia? Well she cheated on me with Jason. I know, surprise, surprise. Never know that came from Mr. Big Flirt." He said sarcastically, "So much for a friend." He frowned.

Gerard found them stuck each other tongues inside their mouth at the back seat of Jason's car in the town park. They probably thought no normal guy would take a midnight stroll around there. Well Gerard not normal. Everything in him isn't normal. He should be taken to Area 51, where the mystical creatures work for human.

He scowled even more and decided to head down the club instead, not bothering to pick up the fairy princess.

He parked his precious car in front the club and the bouncer didn't have to ask who he is because they knew him everywhere. Billboards, poster, TV, Magazine, Movies, name it everything, he done it all. Even though he's the one who made the big party, his friends didn't expect him to come. They thought he'd be busy, running at the desert for a movie shot or half naked in front the camera with the girls.

Gerard saw the scandal again, Jason with Alicia, making out at the dance floor with his hands on her ass. Turns out he was right. He doesn't need to pick her up. If he was paparazzi, he would have sold big bucks for this pic. _'Spotted: Gerard Reed's ex-girlfriend kissed his ex-bestfriend at his own party.' _

_Nice. _He thought as he took their pictures with his handphone camera. _If the media knows, I'll get sympathy from my fans and got into the news, I'll gain popularity, got another job offers, and I'll be at the top of Hollywood celebrities. _He thought gloomily.

"Remind me why the hell am I doing in here?"

Gerard blinked. It feels like his own ears twitched up like a dog when he heard that voice. He was leaning against the bar counter, ordering a Long Island Iced Tea as he watch the red hair cutie across the room with a little guy he doesn't know. He narrowed his eyes slightly.

As if Mason notice he was watching him, Mason jerked his head and saw him.

Gerard smirked mischievously, he raked his eyes painfully slow from his worn-out Adidas shoes that he knew he usually wear at his band club practice then up to his black jeans and his simple white V-neck that was showing a bit of the white skin of his chest before he met his green eyes and he licked his lips seductively.

Gerard sipped his drink while he keeps staring at Mason intimately he could burn a hole on his shirt. He saw Mason himself turned red. _Wrong move_. That just turned him on even more and Mason was playing hard to get. Mason mumbled at the brown hair kid then he glared at him. He won't back down that easily.

* * *

><p><em>He did not stare at me. He isn't looking at you dumbass! Did he just lick his lips? Ho- <em>Mason shook his head from the thought. He could already feel his blood creep up and warmed his cheeks.

Damn, today was one of his unlucky days to meet not only Jason and his gangs but also Gerard, the one who made the party. Everyone knew he's a bisexual player at the campus and that he's a famous celebrity. And what about him? He just a guy, a closeted gay to be exact.

"You're leaving soon?" Gerard was already standing in front of him and he took a quick step back, avoiding him.

There's no possible way, he was so sure Gerard was standing across the room but he just busted through the dancing crowd in barely, maybe 5 seconds? He doesn't care about that now. What matter is he already in front of him with all his glory and Mason can't keep his eyes away from him.

"Mason right? I'm Gerard, one of your classmates." He offered his hand to him.

Gerard doesn't need to introduce himself. He already knows who he is. But he didn't take Gerard's hand because his own hands were shaking just by standing next to him.

Mason felt Daniel tensed beside him, studying Gerard's face.

"And who is your little friend here?"

"I'm his cousin." He stated, his voice fluid with emotion. Mason knew Daniel doesn't like to be call little, or small, or even kid.

"I don't remember inviting a _preschooler_."

_Or preschooler. _Mason nearly nodded before he realizes Gerard was the one who saying that and he gulped, glancing at Daniel. He quickly put a hand on Daniel's shoulder like a master trying to hold back his dog because a stranger just passed through his territory.

"We just want to see someone then we will go."

"No, take your time. I don't mind." Gerard waved him off like it was nothing and Mason blinked when Gerard gave him a cute smile that make his stomach went wheezy, he felt he held his own breath before his heart started beating so fast.

Then Daniel suddenly whispered something to him, glancing at the door, snapping him from his gaze.

"What?" Mason frowned slightly. He couldn't hear him in this loud room with bass kicking his ear drum so hard.

"Alec! Let's go Mase, before he found out I'm here." Daniel pulled him and they break through the crowd, shoving some peoples in the way then they reached the small exit door and sneak inside.

* * *

><p>And there he go, Gerard nearly want to hold him here and let the little guy got captured by the new Self-Defense teacher. Apparently the town isn't safe anymore, everywhere aren't safe. Many disappearances have been reported or a small house massacre and they haven't found the culprit yet. So the principal decide to teach the students self-defense and Mr. Glace fit the spot perfectly.<p>

"Gerard! Is that you?" a girl caught his arm and Gerard knew who she is as a smile tugged up on his lips.

"It's been a long time Aaliyah."

* * *

><p><strong>*jumps up and down* How did I do so far? :D I hope you guys like it! Don't forget to review, I would love to hear your thoughts even just a not bad, or really bad, or I knew the guy was Alec! Haha. <strong>

**Thanks for reading this :) See you at the next chapters! -Ren-**


	3. Chapter 3: Adios Mother Fucker

**Thanks for the reviews people!^^ Sorry I forgot to put a warning on the summary, the story got a bit part of BOYXBOY or romance between boys in it. But that just for the fun in it :) The main one would be boyxgirl romance. **

**Anyway, sorry for the long update, enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer for the song. ;)  
><strong>

**Chapter song: Little Bad Girl by David Guetta ft. Taio Cruz & Ludacris (It jamming in the club background!)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: 'Adios Mother Fucker'<strong>

_"She's amazing on the dance floor, when she moves, girl I want more."_

_Little Bad Girl - David Guetta ft. Taio Cruz & Ludacris_**  
><strong>

Alec searched through the mass but he can't find her. The place is too big and too dim, and the fact that the speaker blasting his ears didn't help him at all. It just makes his head pounding with each beat.

When he walked further inside, he saw they were eyeing him curiously. He notice some of them are his students at the academy and they backed off or try to hide their faces from him but some other he doesn't know would gave him a playful wink or checking him out. He knew he still dressed in his tight shirt, jeans and boots, all in black, looking like a badass guy. If he got his shiny badge back he would definitely look like a kickass police. But that doesn't matter to him now. He has to find Aaliyah.

And there she is. In the middle of the dance floor, swaying her hips with her hands ran through her wavy shining black hair as she looking over her shoulder towards him. Through her long eyelashes, Alec could see her brown eyes looking intensely at him as she licks her lips seductively.

Alec breath hitched and he felt his cheeks started to flush. When he blinks, Aaliyah already gone and he cursed under his breath. He couldn't take his eyes away from her for even a single second.

* * *

><p>"Screw me if I'm wrong, aren't you that Reed kid who plays Romeo in the movie?" Aaliyah gave him a knowing smirk. Gerard knew she's just teasing around.<p>

"As much as I want to deny it, well yes I am my lady." Gerard laughed when Aaliyah hugged him tightly.

Gerard couldn't believe Aaliyah would come to his party since she was so busy with her model work. He even heard she's going to be a run-way model at Victoria's Secret fashion show.

"It's not that long Gerard. I went to school today! You're just too busy gazing at the redhead boy."

Gerard was surprised she noticed that, "Am I that oblivious?" he smiled sheepishly at her when she just wiggled her eyebrows teasingly.

"Okay maybe I am, but you could have greet me or smack my face for that."

Aaliyah smirked and hugged his arm, "Someone in love!"

Gerard smile vanished when she said that and it immediately replaced with his hard cold eyes, "You know it's not true." he looked away, suddenly more interested looking at the dance crowd. "We can't love _human_." he grimaced and he knew Aaliyah could see his fangs but she didn't back away. Just staring at him with the same cold expression like she didn't care, even though she could see the hurt in his gaze. And with that, they shared each other pain through it, they had the same reason, bearing the same burden in silent accepting their sinful fate.

"I know that." she flicked back her black hair and from the corner of his eyes he saw the tall sexy French man approaching them.

"So the old man still keeps him?" Gerard nodded at their teacher and waved at him making Aaliyah slap his chest lightly.

"Stop it, I'm hiding from him!" she shifted her place so Gerard could cover her from Alec sight.

"Vladimir wants Daniel and Daniel won't listen to anyone other than Alec. And FYI, he's my toy." she smirked smugly and raised her chin slightly, showing how proud she is of him, "He's loyal, not like your fake girlfriend." she giggled towards the direction of Jason and Alicia at the booth in the corner of the room. Totally oblivious at the things around them, and people were gawking at them who lost at their own intimate world.

Gerard frowned. He noted to himself, he'll break up with Alicia first time in the morning.

"Let's go greet them." Aaliyah tugged his arm before he could say anything and she let him go as she slipped through the crowd flawlessly like a little snake and reached there in barely three seconds.

Gerard muttered curses under his breath. She leaves him no choice besides following her. If he let her alone with them, who knows what drama she'll brings.

* * *

><p>Once more Chris downed the gin and it didn't even make him drunk yet. "More." he told the bartender, "Wait, make it AMF." He said as he turned around in his seat to watch the club around. He notice few girls set their eyes at him though they would prefer to stay away from him because his cold appearance. But some of them can't stand with just swooning at him. He can't blame it because he knew he reeks of sex and that made the high girls around him turned on. When his eyes scanned the club, he would see the girls waved and smiles coyly at him, and some of them even brave enough to seduce him.<p>

After two hours sitting there, turning down every girls that tried to flirt him, like the brunette beside him that was trying to impress him with how much she could give by just being her partner for tonight, finally his eyes caught something interesting.

"I don't give a million fuck what you want to do with me." he said to her but he can't help to show his cocky smirk on his face as he leaned his face closer to her.

"But if you could tell me who the couple over there in front Gerard then.."

"You have to kiss me." cut the brunette.

Chris looked at her amused and didn't think twice before he closed the distance between their lips and kissed her slow, like he was eating a delicious pizza.

"Alicia Rowland and Jason Gray." she gasped when Chris gave her a little tease.

"Rowland.." Chris frowned and let the girl go. There's a drip of blood on his lip and he licked it. His fangs extended slightly when he tastes the blood.

_Blood… _just a taste of it made the aching in his throat grew deeper. It feels like the devil inside him purred happily when he saw the girl touch her bleeding lip with her fingers and looked at him with dazed eyes. Chris knew her brain got haze as soon as she taste the endorphin from his fangs. He could tale her in the back room of the club and drank her blood without anyone notices it. He could erase her memory and no one would know.

"Adios Mother Fucker."

* * *

><p>Alicia's swollen lips were red when she looked up at Gerard. It's the same red as her embarrassed angry face and Aaliyah didn't stop telling her how much of a whore she is.<p>

"Aaliyah." Gerard tugged her arm gently and she raised an eyebrow at him. "Don't, she's not worth it." He shook his head as he said sternly to her.

Aaliyah snatched her arm away from him and narrowed her eyes at the cheating couple, "Bitch, know this, you just got saved by Gerard. If he isn't here, I would bit your head off and feed it to the dogs." She stood upright and tugged Gerard away from there.

Sadly, Gerard notice Alicia isn't that much drunk like Jason. She probably tricked Jason easily into her seduce and he knew Jason just that type of guy who always end up with the wrong girls. He was hoping the other way around so she has her own excuse. But guess he glad, he found out what kind of girls she is. Now it's just another past to forget.

"I think I should drive them home, Jason is-"

"Gerard, why would you care, they cheated on-"

"Aaliyah."

Aaliyah flinched when someone suddenly grabbed her arm and turned her around.

"Hey Alec." She smirked and wiggled her eyebrows as she leaned against Gerard and snatched her arm away from him. Gerard notice the look on Alec's face, his eyes lit up like neon, showing how worried he is over Aaliyah and that gaze.. he knew it very well. Alec is in love with her and he felt pity for him. Aaliyah will throw him away like she always did to her past toy. It always ends up in heart breaking drama that will happen to all of the humans who love vampires like them. Just like Alicia and him. But what about Mason and him?

* * *

><p>Chris picked up the blue drink from the counter and sipped it, savoring the drink slowly. This Adios Mother Fucker could knock you out after more than 4 drinks and he need the so said 'strong alcohol' after a great sex with the green eyes girl.<p>

"I think she cheated on Gerard!" the brunette giggled beside him with her arms linked around his, sticking close to him like glue. "Oh this would be a great scoop!" she exclaimed as Chris sighed at her. He guessed she started feeling high after the small bite he gave to her, but it'll wear off soon.

Chris stood up and yanked his arm from her then he went to blonde girl that still crying on the corner of the room with her drunk partner, leaving the brunette at the bar.

"Alicia right?" Chris sat next to her, "Need a ride home?" he offered, giving his cocky trade-mark smirk that made the girl blushed.

And deep down, his devil whispering to him, _Kill her.._


	4. Chapter 4: Bad Idea

**SFLUpdate ;) but here's the new chapter and special thanks for Day-Z again. She made an awesome pizzap for me! :D *sexy dino hugs*  
><strong>

**This chapter is based on my experience :( It's fun and tiring and... Oh well, enjoy, review if you likey. *_* it makes me write faster ;)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Bad Idea<strong>

_ "...Watch it count down to the end of the day_. _The clock ticks life away..."_

_** In The End - Linkin Park**  
><em>

"Oh sh-" Mason pursed his lips and bit back a curse when he glanced at the clock in the dashboard.

"Oh shit it is." Daniel finished, muttering under his breath with his hands covering his face. His voice croaked like a frog because he had been yelling along the way for God know how long about how _slow_ Mason was driving. "We can't sleep in the dorm." He sighed.

They knew very well the dorm matron would skin them alive if they woke him up in the middle of night. Not to mention he got a pair of nice bulky arms that could squeeze the life out of you.

Sure they could always stay at his home. But Daniel hasn't successfully deleted his picture that Angel took from him. Vladimir made sure he kept hidden underneath the cover of any publisher about his geniuses or any odd power he has that he didn't know how he got it from the starts.

He stared at his reflection on the windshield, noticing his different facial structure. His cheekbones were higher, his jaw more sharp, he grew a few inch since yesterday. It feels like he couldn't stop growing and his bangs already covered his eyes even thought he cut it yesterday morning.

"Can't you do something with your angelic look? I swear the Godzilla would fall for you." Mason groaned and hit his head on the steering wheel when they arrived in front the dorm gate and saw it was closed.

"Or at least use that prestigious brain of yours."

"Not because I'm a smartass I can face Mr. Don." Daniel cringed and rested his head on the windshield. He hated it that people make use of him because he's a prodigy child. He does love to help people but not at the times when it comes to impossible task like this. Mason just too stupid, that he didn't notice how awfully scary the dorm matron is. And what is he suppose to do anyway? Talk some sense about how Aristoteles predicted that they would come late and so does Don should predicted it too.

"I know.." Mason mumbled and rested his head back against his seat.

Daniel narrowed his eyes at him. _What's up with Mason and that stupid messed up brain of him?_ He rolled his eyes mentally.

"Why did you ask then?" he sighed, "Well, I don't have any other choice.."

He was about to pull out his phone and dial Alec's number when Mason snatched his phone, "Tomorrow is Saturday…"

Daniel waited, he thought Mason going to give him more detail but seems like he was waiting for Daniel to jump. With this kind of mood? Impossible. "Mmmn… Yeah? Today is Friday." He paused and looked at Mason who still got that cheerful look until it turned annoyed when he keeps looking confusingly at him,

"G-gotta get down on Fr-?"

"It's sad that you know the song." Mason scoffed as he cut him from singing the song.

"SO? Your point?"

"Aren't you the smartass in here? There's no school tomorrow!"

"Still, it won't make us get inside the dorm right now Mase."

Mason rolled his eyeballs and started on the car as he pulled away from sidewalk and headed down the road, "We don't need to stay in the dorm tonight, let's just chill out in McD until 5 AM."

Daniel eyes widened as he shook his head. This is a bad idea and he could hear the howling sound from somewhere far. He could see the big picture when Vladimir or Alec found out he's wandering around at night without their consent. Really. Bad. Idea.

* * *

><p>Alec saw a car passed them from the dorm direction. The kid who drives the car was trying to look inside his car but the entire windows were tinted black. The kind of window who made you think you could do anything naughty inside and no one would know.<p>

Aaliyah giggled from her passenger seat as she watched the car passed by then she glanced at Alec.

"What?" Alec raised an eyebrow at her before focusing back on the road and skidded stop in front the gate.

"Nothing, seems like I'm not the only one in _rebellious_ stage." She smirked.

Alec glanced at her again with confused look after he sounded the horn and the speaker beside him beeped then he lowered the windshield, "It's me Alec." He said to the speaker and the gate opened for them.

"You mean the boys before?"

Aaliyah looked straight ahead and shrugged, suddenly more interested in the scenery around them. "It's been.. two months since I leave." She said.

Her eyes were glinted with sadness that makes Alec want to reach and held her closer to him. He want to take away her sadness but what he could only gave her right now it's just a simple rueful smile. He aware she hates it here. It gets you the feeling like in jail. Which he knew very well until Vladimir saved him from the bureau.

Alec stopped the car in front the dorm door, unlocking the car door for her.

"You need to rest, I'll pick you up tomorrow-" he glanced at the dashboard clock and it beeped exactly at 12 AM. "-… today, 8 AM _sharp_." He said the last part in a state without further argument.

Aaliyah just sighed and slipped out from the car, puffing her cheeks as she gracefully dragging her feet up the stairs while Alec make sure she got inside the dorm building safely before he drove outside into the night.

The road was slippery from the heavy rain and the fog started clouding his way as Alec narrowing his eyes when he drives, trying to look through the foggy glass. There's something on his way but Alec forgot to hit the break.

"Shit!"

Alec cursed loudly, the car skidded to stop after he run into someone. He quickly got out the car, covering his head with his jacket from the rain. He went to check the girl that was lying on the road, squatted down beside her and notice how pale the girl was. But there was no blood, not even a sign she was breathing or alive when he checked the pulse on her wrist.

"Hey, hey wake-"

There was rustled sound beside him as Alec head snapped to look at the bushes, scanning the trees. It's really dark and the raining cloud was covering the moonlight. Alec couldn't see clearly what ahead of him but he was sure, he saw that yellow gleaming eyes.

* * *

><p>"Ugh.." Daniel's head jerked up as he groaned when Mason shook him.<p>

"Finally, so nice of you to join me." He heard Mason grumbled beside him in the driver seat.

Daniel rubbed his eyes, trying to clear his blurry sight after waking up, he got a terrible headache thanks for Mr. Driver. He looked around the place and saw the bright sign of McDonalds, the creepy clown statue was like usual, placed near the door with that annoying grimace on his face. Daniel forced himself to look away from it to see Mason. His eyes were slightly red and he looked really tired. He nearly felt guilty for him.

"What time is it?" he yawned, stretching his arms up.

"Still around 2 AM. I had enough driving around the town like an idiot."

"Uh, then why are we here?"

Daniel could _almost_ see his vein twitched on his temple, and boy did he look pissed. "I'm sorry, brain lag okay?" he smiled sheepishly when Mason just got outside the car with him following soon and together they went through the rain to the restaurant door.

"2 hot chocolate and French fries." Mason said, standing in front the McCafé counter while he checked his wallet and pulled out couples of dollars to pay.

Daniel, with a big brother like Alec, couldn't help to scan the room first before he made sure it's okay or at least nothing odd around. He shouldn't be here at this time, but what the hell. They don't have any place to crash right now. At least they got nice comfy couch here and foods with heater to make you warm from the cruel cold night.

That make him remember about his dream.. _Alec looking deadly pale in someone arms. The cold crimson eyes were staring back at him with despair and anger, baring their sharp canines. The same color soaked his shirt from the collar to his shoulder, chest, stomach, so much blood pooling under him. He looked down to his hands and saw the blood, was it Alec's? or his? … _ he shuddered.

"You okay?" Mason handed him his hot chocolate.

Mason, always the caring one despite he almost want to choke Daniel to death just a few minutes before.

"Yeah, it's just the cold."

"Hmm, take off your jacket, it soaked."

"What?" Daniel eyes widened as he looked down to check his jacket. He let out a shaky breath, there's no blood in it but it did soaked. He remembered they were running in the rain before. "Oh right."

Mason set his cup down the table in front of them, looking at him like he was trying to decide if he had adapt some kind of nerves sickness or sudden stupidity. Not his fault if his dream was terrifying.

"I'm fine okay. Just sleepy." Daniel mumbled as he rested his head on his hands

"Me too."

Mason sipped his hot chocolate. That delicious chocolate could make his stomach warm and Daniel didn't hesitate any longer to sip his drink too. It burned his tongue slightly but he sighed at the feeling. He was freezing right now and his hands started to rub on the small cup, trying to get the warmness into his cold palms. The smell was calming and familiar. He hoped he's in his comfy bed right now, with a nice pillow and under his blanket. His eyes started to drop, feeling like his soul leaving his body as he drifted off to sleep.

"Crap."

Daniel slapped his cheeks hard for keeping him to stay awake. How long did he fell asleep? He looked around and saw Mason was playing on one of the computers beside their table. It's one of the facilities you could get here. Good thing the place got something for him to do. He looked down to find out his chocolate started to get warm, nearly cold.

"What time is it now?" he yawned.

"2.22 AM." Was Mason only reply. His eyes were looking wearily at the screen.

"Why is it so damn long?" Daniel muttered under his breath. He pulled out his phone and earphones, plugging it into his ears.

Mason just shrugged then he suddenly tensed. His eyes scanned back as he read the little words again and again on the screen with the blurry picture on its side.

"What did you find? Some kind of new invention? Or did The Adventures of Tin Tin start another new episode?" he smirked, he kind of missed that cartoon.

Mason shook his head slowly, his eyes still glued to the screen like he couldn't believe what he just read. His phone started buzzing in his pocket, getting louder in every seconds like it was trying to pick out a fight with Daniel's headache.

"Mase, your phone-"

"Alicia... sis.. she's.. dead." He whispered, tears trailed down his green eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>[Uh-oh O_o I swear I <em>never<em> intend to kill Alicia but it just came out suddenly :P so why not? I'm a meany yeah? ;) ]**


End file.
